Don't Believe Your Eyes
by Jibari-chan
Summary: It's better not to judge a book by its cover. You'll never know what'll happen. Kise x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is for my little sister who has been crushing a lot on Kise. I haven't wrote stories until now so bear with me. Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** Kise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and especially I don't own you. lol

* * *

"Why don't we settle this with a Basketball match?" one guy asked so cocky and dared to challenge us.

Earlier ago, we're just playing here in a street court. I was with Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi, just helping Kurokocchi to develop his new technique. Momoicchi was the one who told me about Kurokocchi's new technique so she dragged Aominecchi along. We're going smoothly until a group arrived and wanted us to leave the court to them. Of course, the hot-headed Kagamicchi lost his temper immediately. This is what happened.

Aominecchi went to the court as well after seeing what happened. Oh why… Another hot-headed appeared. Kurokocchi was fine on leaving but Kagamicchi and Aominecchi wasn't. And even if we agree, we lack one more member to play. Momoicchi can't play.

"Or will the so-called 'Generation of Miracles' will just run away?" another guy from the group appended. It sounded like an insult-no. It **was** an insult. I also felt insulted. And I fear that even the calm Kurokocchi won't let this pass.

"Let me join you," a mysterious person out of nowhere appeared and is willing to join us to fight the scumbags who want us to get off this court. He was wearing a hoodie so neither one of us couldn't see his face. I am suspicious about this guy. He just appeared out of the blue!

I was about to protest but Aominecchi started to speak. "Okay. You join since we lack players. But don't drag us down."

And that was it. It was set. We were playing a damn game for this damn court. We could've just found other courts. But on second thought, they insulted the "Generation of Miracles". They insulted me.

The match was just as I expected. Those guys were all just talk and boasting. Well, they could score. But with Kagamicchi and Aominecchi on the court, and the phantom sixth member of the Kiseki no Sedai, they are no match. I keep showing them their own plays. I let them taste their defeat by their own skills and techniques. What surprised me is the suspicious guy. He could catch some of Kurokocchi's passes that only Kagamicchi and Aominecchi could catch. I wonder if they noticed that but I'm betting they didn't. They're too worked up.

Of course the guys fled after losing. They were still cursing, though, like, they'd get back on us. I sigh.

Then we all turn on the guy with the hoodie. Kagamicchi seemed impressed that he asked the guy's name.

"K-Kise Ryouta of Kaijou!? Aomine Daiki of Touou?! Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin..?!" the hoodie-guy suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry! I noticed you just now…!"

How many times will I feel insulted today? Is this guy saying that he just noticed who he was playing with _after_ the match? I wanted to punch him so bad but he started to blabber something again.

"E-Excuse me. I will just fix myself up. I have a match tonight…" then he picked some of his stuff and ran to the nearest restroom.

I was about to stop him but Kurokocchi told me not to.

"He will be back," Kurokocchi pointed at the stuff he left. "That's his things, right? He couldn't possibly just leave it there."

Momoicchi said that "her Tetsu" was right. She also gave us an earful, telling us not to lose our cool so easily.

"That guy surely takes his time," Kagamicchi sure is tired of waiting.

And a girl suddenly approached us the moment Kagamicchi said that.

"Anou…" the girl stammers.

Her hair was down. A beautiful and silky (h/l), (h/c) hair. She has gorgeous (e/c) eyes. She was wearing a jersey, a Volleyball jersey to be exact, with matching knee pads and rubber shoes. She's going to have a game, I presume. Wait. She's wearing a Touou jersey.

"Aominecchi, is she someone you know?" I asked him.

But Aominecchi and Momoicchi are as surprised as I am.

"That hoodie," Kurokocchi suddenly said and pointed at the girl's hands. I didn't notice that before. Probably because I was so busy looking at her details. "That's the hoodie that the guy was wearing a while ago, right? Is he your friend?"

At first, she was stunned and unable to answer until she giggled and covered her mouth. "I told you I'd just fix myself up, right?"

Is it what I think it is? This girl standing before us was the suspicious guy with the hoodie that we played with a while ago?

"Can I have your number?" I immediately asked her. I was used to this already. And somehow I felt embarrassed about immediately asking her number.

She blinked for a couple of times before taking my phone and entered her number. Unlike before, getting _her_ number made me happier.

"You said you have an upcoming game tonight, right?" Aominecchi asked and the girl was startled.

"A-Ah!" she started to put all her things in her bag without fixing them. "You're right!"

I chuckled at her actions. "What's your name?"

"You asked for her number without asking her name first?!" Kagamicchi said with an annoyed face.

"I'm (y/n)," she seem to ignore Kagamicchi's question. No, she didn't ignore it. She just didn't mind. "Yoroshiku ne onegai shimasu~"

I entered her name in my phonebook.

"Where will your game be held?" Momoicchi asked.

"There," (y/n) pointed at the nearest sports' building. "The nearest one here."

"Oohhh~" I said enthusiastically. I've never been this excited before until now. Taking note that this is Volleyball, not Basketball. "We'll watch you~ We don't have anything to do anyway~"

"A-ahh…" Kagamicchi said. I think he's about to say no but he sighed. "S-Sure!"

Of course Kurokocchi will stay with Kagamicchi.

"Ah, I'll pass," Aominecchi turned his back. "I want to go home."

"Mou, Dai-kun!" Momoicchi protested. "She'll also fight for our school! You should at least watch!"

"Ah," (y/n) said. "It's fine. You can go if you want to~"

I actually felt bad for her.

"Gomen, (y/n)-chan," Momoicchi apologized. "I really want to watch your game but Dai-kun would be in trouble without me around. I'll make it up to you at school!"

(Y/n) just nodded at Momoicchi who was now chasing Aominecchi. "It's fine! Thank you! Jaa~!"

"We'll fetch you there," I said to comfort her.

And we started to go to the venue of her Volleyball game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I think this will become a shoujo type of story. Ohwell. This is for my lil sis. But she doesn't know I uploaded it here. XD Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** Kise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and I especially don't own you.

* * *

I wanted to ask (y/n) about a lot of things but I can't. It's a lot.

"Why didn't you join the Basketball club at Touou?" Kagamicchi started.

"There's no women's Basketball club at Touou," she answered. "And my family's bloodline is devoted to Volleyball. We're all Volleyball players. I just happen to love Basketball recently."

"And you're good at it," I praised her. I can't contain it anymore. I want to talk to her. "Your Basketball isn't average."

I saw her blush when I said that. "T-Thank you… I didn't expect that to be coming from a member of the _Generation of Miracles_."

"How did you know the _Generation of Miracles_?" Kagamicchi asked.

"I also know you, Kagami-san," she answered. "Ever since I've fallen in love with Basketball, I've been updated with the Basketball games starting at the Inter-High. So I've known the _Generation of Miracles_. Aomine-san, Kuroko-san. Even your manager, Momoi-san. Of course, you, Kise-san, being a model and all~"

I blushed at this statement. This girl loves Basketball. Not a lot of girls do. Other girls just know me because of my modelling.

"So, uh, what made you join us a while ago?" Kagamicchi managed to stop me from my daydreaming. Kurokocchi turned his head to (y/n), curious as Kagamicchi is. And I'm curious myself, too.

"Those guys were the ones who harassed my friends before," she answered immediately. "Of course, I fought back. But they started to flee as soon as the police came when they saw what's happening. I do remember beating one of those guys so bad. But then, I saw them a while ago. Anger boiled up within me so fast. They seem to play Basketball with the other side (which was you) who was lacking one member so I joined. I didn't notice it was you guys until the game was over. It's just… when I play, I'm too focused to notice my surroundings."

What a grudge. And what concentration. A while ago I was insulted the she wasn't able to notice us, not able to notice who we are, but now, I'm more amazed. She's no ordinary girl at all.

As promised, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, and me watched her match. I can't believe I'm cheering for Touou Gakuen; a school that we'll soon face. Well, this is Volleyball, not Basketball.

I noticed Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi's amazement as well. She serves the ball far from the service line but she still manages to let it land on the opponent's base line. I don't know if that's on purpose. I mean, how can she control the ball? Her receiving, setting, tossing, and spiking isn't different from her service. Saying that their bloodline is Volleyball players isn't just for show.

Touou Gakuen won. We were about to approach her but she just disappeared all of a sudden. I was so worried, I don't know why. The three of us went outside to find her.

Kurokocchi pointed at the basketball court. And when I turned, I sighed in relief. She was just volleying a volleyball. No. She's volleying a basketball in her arms! It's easy for us, too, but, she's a girl! She tossed the ball, ready for a spike. And she did. She spiked the ball right into the basket. Such control and accuracy… I can't help but be amazed.

"What was that? Leaving us after fetching you here?" I just asked. Not showing her hints that we saw what she did.

She was startled. "Ah, gomen. I just wanted to get some air. I was planning to get back there to meet you, Kise-san."

"'Kise-san'?' I said and chuckled. "'Kise-kun' is just fine~"

Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi smiled at her in agreement.

"I'll buy some drinks for all of us," Kurokocchi suddenly said and we all turned around to face him. "What do you want to drink?"

Then we all said what we want to drink. (Y/n) gets some money to pay Kurokocchi but he said that it was his treat.

"I'll be back," Kurokocchi said, taking note of what we said we want.

I was startled when (y/n) fell on Kagamicchi's arms. It seems that when she turned around to shoot some baskets, she was punched. By who?! We were slow to realize that we're already surrounded by some guys. I did recognize the one who punched (y/n) was one of those guys we went against a while ago. He was probably the guy who (y/n) said she has beaten up so badly. It wasn't normal for a guy to hit a girl out of the blue.

(Y/n) got up from Kagamicchi's arms and kicked the guy who punched him. Kagamicchi wasted no time either. He punched the guy near him. And I guess I have no choice but to fight as well. (Y/n) fights very well but she rarely punches. She kicks all the way. I wonder why. But most of the guys were beaten by Kagamicchi alone. They fled in no time.

"Don't ever bother her again!" I heard Kagamicchi shout.

After a short while, Kurokocchi arrived with the drinks. He was away but he noticed what happened. He didn't bring it up, though. He just offered us the drinks.

"I'm sorry," (y/n) suddenly said after drinking. "I'm really sorry I dragged you into my mess."

"We couldn't just leave you, can we?" Kagamicchi smiled at her.

Why was she apologizing? Ah. I think it's because we're official players. If we get caught fighting, our school might be disqualified.

"Don't worry, (y/n)-cchi~" I said. "They won't be telling the others about this fight because they'd be the one scolded either way if they did."

She just smiled at me. Oh, that smile. I met a lot of girls. I went out with many at middle school. But (y/n) was different. Really different. It's funny how I think like this when we just met.

I was disturbed when Kurokocchi's phone rang. When he answered, he put away his phone far from his ear as possible. The person on the other line was yelling.

"I understand. Jaa," Kurokocchi hung up.

Kagamicchi sighed. He turned to (y/n) but he was unable to say anything. "A-Anou… etou…"

"It's alright," (y/n) said. "You need to go, right? It's fine, go on. But I'm going to get your numbers to keep in touch~"

She winked at the two. They gave their numbers to (y/n) and waved their hand goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Is Kise becoming out of character? Ughh. Kill me. LOL Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and I especially don't own you.

* * *

Kise was looking at me, staring at me. He extended his hand to my face. He lifted my chin up.

"W-What…?" I stammered.

He doesn't answer. He put his thumb at the left side of my lips. I jerk my head backwards.

"Stay still," I was told. And that moment, I froze.

He applied a little pressure on where his thumb was. I winced in pain.

Why is it painful?

He sighed. He turned to his stuff and brought out a band-aid and peeled it off, preparing to use it. He put it on the left side of my lips.

"You should be more careful," he said. Such gentle voice. "You're still a girl, no matter how strong you are."

I have a cut. I didn't realize it. Not until he did that. I was blushing, I think.

He stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"N-No… it's fine. The station's near here so it's fine. Thank you," I said.

He sighed and just patted my head. "At least send me a message when you arrive home."

I nod. It's funny. I feel so warm.

While on my way home, I realized that a lot has happened today. I met Aomine-san, Momoi-san, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, and Kise-kun. I got the two Seirin members' contact and Kise-kun asked mine himself.

When I got home, I sent Kise-kun a message just like he told me to.

I was playing Basketball. That's how I met them.

* * *

I was helping a classmate during lunch time on a problem he couldn't solve. I said I'll eat lunch after teaching him.

My phone was ringing. Since I'm far from my seat, I ignored my phone and told myself to leave it be, that I'll just leave a message later to whoever calls me. My friend got my phone for me, and to my surprise, she shouted.

"(Y/n)-chan!" she said with sparkling eyes. "KISE RYOUTA IS CALLING YOU!"

I heard some squeal. All heads turned to me. Of course everyone knows who Kise Ryouta is. Girls know him because he's a popular model who is featured on magazines. Boys know him through Basketball.

My friend handed me my phone and everyone turned silent when I was about to answer my phone.

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"(Y/n)-cchi!" Kise-kun said on the other line.

"What made you call?"

"_Anou… A-Are?_ Isn't it lunch time? Why is it quiet there?"

"They… they know that you're the one calling."

"S-Sou… Anone~ I'm here in front of Touou Gakuen~ I want to eat lunch with you~"

What? He's here?! Panic starts to occupy my body. I looked at the window and saw the gates of Touou Gakuen mobbed by fangirls, or boys (if there are any). I sighed in defeat. "I-I'll be there…"

I hung up. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for news.

"Ki-Kise-kun is at the gates…" I said, bored.

They stood for a couple of seconds, absorbing the news, then one started running towards the gate.

I didn't run. Why would I run? I'll just let him wait and be mobbed!

By the time I arrived at the gates, he was mobbed by girls who want his autograph and a picture together with him.

When he saw me, he immediately approached me. "Ah~ I didn't expect you'd look good in your uniform, (y/n)-cchi~"

I shot him an annoyed look. "What's that suppose to mean? And… and you're causing ruckus here at school. Go back."

He just smiled. What happened next was so fast. He grabbed my wrist and we started running away from the gates of Touou Gakuen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yes, this will become shoujo, lol. And, since is this is really supposed to be a one-shot, story will be fast-paced. ;) Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D  
*updated x'DDD

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** Kise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and I especially don't own you.

* * *

"The girls at school will surely kill me!" (y/n) shouted at me while we were running from Touou Gakuen.

I stopped running and checked if someone was following us. Looks like there's no one following. I wasn't panting that much. My body is used to trainings. But I'm surprised that she wasn't panting too much, too. I'm sure we ran pretty far. Then… oh. She is a Volleyball player. I'm sure she also have their training.

"Do you always let _your_ girls run like this?" she asked me. She must be mad at what I did.

But I laughed at her question. _My girls?_

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You know… you're popular, aren't you? You hit on most girls—"

"Ah. Well. Uh… I admit I was like that back at Teikou. But I swear, since I entered high school, I stopped going out with girls. I stopped the flirting and flings. But fans are inevitable~"

She just hummed. "Hmm… I see…"

I smiled at her. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Anou… You see… I bring my own lunch at school because I can't afford to buy lunch outside. I budget my allowance."

"That's why I asked you if you could eat lunch with me~" I told her. "I am going to treat you of course~"

"E—Eh…?"

"Come on~ Where do you want to eat?"

"Ah, no need~ That's very kind of you—"

"I insist, (y/n)-cchi~"

She made this cute blushing face that I can't help but find it so adorable. She sighed, maybe in defeat.

"Just a fast food restaurant will do," (y/n) said shyly. "Since lunch time will be over soon, fast food is our wise choice. And so that you wouldn't spend too much."

That's very thoughtful of her. She still doesn't want me to spend too much. Well, I wouldn't worry with the expense but when I checked the time, I think she was right. Lunch time will be over before we know it.

"I'd give you a proper treat next time," I told her.

"A—Ah… No need!"

"That won't still change my mind~" I winked at her.

We ate at the nearest fast food we saw. I asked her what she wants. She told me anything will do, and that it was my choice to pick since I'm the one paying. Her thoughts make me laugh sometimes.

When I returned to our table, she thanked me one more time.

"What's this for?" she asked. "This is all of a sudden. What's up?"

I chuckle at her question. "You're too cautious~"

She just looked at me with those (e/c) eyes, and her lips made a slight pout. She doesn't know how cute she is at the moment.

"I just wanted to say sorry for mistaking you as a guy last time," I told her, smiling.

"Everyone mistakes me as a guy when I dress up like that."

"Why were you dressed up like that anyway?"

"I was running away from a creepy person I bumped into that time. A big coincidence."

I laughed at her. She crossdressed because she was hiding from someone? Well, I admit, it was a good idea.

We just continued to talk about random things. It's more of a getting-to-know-each-other portion. But every time we talk about a certain thing, we tend to elaborate it. Once, I asked her to suggest a good pose to me, and then we ended up talking about the healthiest vegetable. How random was that?! I don't even know how our conversation led to that. The point is, when you talk to her, you won't seem to run of topics to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'll make this fast pace, lol. Thank you for following the story! :) Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and especially I don't own you. lol

* * *

How popular is Kise? I'd say he's VERY popular. From the gates of Touou up until here in this fast food restaurant, there are girls looking at him. It was very fortunate of him. A famous Basketball player from the _Generation of Miracles_ and a model… just wow.

And who would believe that a tomboyish girl (that's how I describe myself) like me is eating with this Kise?

Some are taking pictures of him, stolen pictures. I wonder if I am included in those pictures. Well, I think I'm not but… I was with him.

He seemed to notice my uneasiness.

"(Y/n)-cchi?" Kise said.

"Nani?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Why are you covering your face?"

What? He noticed that? "Are you used to it? Are you used to having stolen shots?"

He chuckles at my question. "That's what you're worried about?"

I just looked at him. He never fails to amaze me.

"How about we take a picture?" Kise grinned at me. Not having the reason to say no, I nodded. He went beside me and lifted his phone up to take a picture of us.

He showed me our picture. Kise does look good. He's cute. He's handsome. He has a baby face, but at the same time, a fierce face. His blonde hair complements his features. And I'd say he's really used to being in front of the camera.

Then I looked at myself, god, do I look that bad? My (h/c) hair is in a mess, and do you even call that a smile?

"Eh…" Kise mumbled. "You look better when you smile."

I blush at this. "Don't even try to use your charmspeak on me. I know that I don't look that good."

"But I mean it," he told me with sincere eyes.

Could it be that he really means it?

I feel my cheeks grow warm. I don't know what to say. I don't want to turn this moment into an awkward one.

"L—Lu—Lunch time is almost over," I feel myself stammer. "I should head back to school now…"

He chuckles. He probably noticed I'm blushing. But I hope he didn't. I'm acting too obvious!

"Alright," he stood up. "I'd walk you there~"

Then I stood up. Oh, I can't wait to go back to school and have some peace.

We were near the gates of Touou Gakuen and what did I expect? Did I just say peace? Forget it. The gates were still full of people. They seem to be waiting for the oh-so-ever-popular Kise. But how did they know? Oh. Paparazzi. And when it's uploaded on the Internet, it gets viral quickly. Will I be able to have a peaceful life again?

"Lunch time is almost over," Kise-kun managed to break my deep-thinking. "I guess I'll leave you here."

"Yeah. And you should go back to Kaijou."

"That's so cold," Kise pouts. Is that a pout? Of course it is. He did pout. It's so cute.

"I'm going back to my classroom," I cleared my throat.

"Alright~" Kise-kun replied. Smiling. Then he pecked at kiss on my cheeks. Wait. What?! He did what?! That was so fast! I didn't see that coming! And it took minutes until my brain processed what happened.

I had to hit him. But not so hard. My hand acted on its own. I hit him on his head and shouted at him. "Go back to your school!"

He just grinned at me. He wasn't mad or anything at me for hitting him. Who's an idiot who just grins after being hit? Then he stood up straight then patted my head. "I'll pick you up at dismissal later~"

I jerk my head. "Whatever…"

"Jaa~" he waved goodbye and he left. I remained speechless and just went back to my classroom.

I can feel many pair of eyes staring at me. Some are probably glaring, especially the die-hard fans of Kise-kun.

I sat on my chair tediously. In no time, some of my friends approached me and asked me if it was true, if Kise-kun did ask me out.

"What…?" I was surprised. But I asked them with a sarcastic smile. "Where did you hear that news?"

"On the Internet."

"Well, don't believe anything you see on the Internet."

"He didn't ask you out?"

"NO! We just ate lunch together…"

"Then what's this picture?"

I looked at the picture. And it was my picture with Kise. That guy… Why did he upload it?! I look so ridiculous there. I'm going to hit him when I see him!

"That's just a picture," I told them. "And try reading the captions sometimes. He entitled it 'My new friend'."

"Introduce me to him sometimes~!" one said, patting my shoulder.

"We're not that close," I answer.

"Could you give me his number?" another asked.

"Sorry, I don't just give personal stuff out," I replied.

I can hear some resentment from the room. Some say I just want Kise to myself so I refuse to give his number to them. I'm just not the type of person who gives out a contact without the person's consent.

I never felt relieved this day until the bell rang. At last! Classes will resume and I don't have to answer those nonsense questions.

I just met Kise, and I noticed how big the impact was when I did. It is because of him that I suddenly became the hot issue at school after lunch. HAH! I became an instant topic. I suddenly gained a number of haters in one day. If it wasn't for that Basketball game last week…

What am I thinking? I also met Aomine-san, Momoi-chan, Kagami-kun, and Kuroko-kun because of that incident.

I caught myself smile. I realized that I'm really happy that I met them, and I met him and that we're friends like this. A while ago, when I was talking to him, I can sense that he enjoys talking to me. I mean, he keeps branching out topics, sharing something about himself. I, in return, tries to be comfortable to talk to him as he is comfortable talking to me. But I don't want to expect something from a very popular guy.

And I don't regret anything about meeting them.

Dismissal time. I can still feel some stares when I walk. But, yeah, let them. It's not my problem anyway.

My friend had to go first since we have training at Volleyball club.

"(Y/n)-chan~!" I heard someone call me.

I turn around to see who was calling me. I smile at what I'm seeing. "Ah, Momoi-chan~"

"Did you see Dai-kun?"

It has been happening a lot. Ever since I met them last week, I often see Momoi-chan looking for Aomine-san. Ah, like Momoi-chan promised, she made it up to me the day after she wasn't able to watch my Volleyball game. We ate lunch together sometimes.

I shook my head. "He's skipping training again?"

"Yes," Momoi-chan sighed. "That's why I can't leave that childhood friend of mine. He always causes trouble…"

I smile at her. "Don't worry. He'll train someday, too."

Momoi-chan smiled back at me. "Ne, (y/n)-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Is it true? Kise-kun went here?" Momoi-chan asked. There was a slight teasing tone on her words.

"Eh…?" I stammer. Why the hell am I making a fuss with the small question?!

"And he ate lunch with you?" Momoi-chan's face turned into a teasing one.

I think I am blushing right now. "T—That's right… B—But we just ate lunch! What's the matter with it? Now that I think about it, I feel heavy eyes on me since a while ago."

"Did he treat you?" Momoi-chan continued to ask instead of answering me.

"Y—Yes…"

"Does he send you messages since last week when we met?"

"Y-Y—Yes…"

"How often?"

Why is Momoi-chan asking? Hmm… Then I think about it… "U—Uh… He usually sends me a morning greeting, asks me if I ate lunch already, asks me if I ate dinner already, then sends me a 'goodnight' message…"

Now that I think about it, he sends me messages that much? I realized it just now.

Then I hear Momoi-chan giggle.

"W-Wh—What…?" I ask.

"I've never seen Kise-kun like that, even in Teiko~" Momoi-chan said. It seemed like she was talking to herself.

What? What did she say?

"Momoi-chan, what do you mean?" I asked.

Then we saw Aomine-san pass by. Momoi-chan shouted at him and chased him. She told him to train and preaches like a mom.

"See you, (y/n)-chan~!" Momoi-chan left, waving.

And I think I saw her wink at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'll make this fast pace, lol. Thank you for following the story! :) Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and especially I don't own you.

* * *

Whatever did Momoi-chan mean?

I lie down on my bed, fresh from the bath. There's nothing better than taking a bath after a good rest from the training.

A while ago, after my encounter with Momoi-san, I went to training as usual. My senpais there also asked me about the commotion at school a while ago. It still amazes me how a single guy could make that. I mean, he's not an artist and all, nor a singer. Just a model, and a Basketball player. That's who Kise Ryouta is.

During the break of our training, they asked how I met him. I told them that I met him last week through a Basketball game. (Yes, my senpais knows that I also play Basketball.) And that I also met Aomine-san, Momoi-chan, Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun.

"Are all the _Generation of Miracles_ heartthrobs?" I managed to ask my senpai who is also a fan of Basketball.

"Yes!" she answered excitedly. "They are all heartthrobs and popular. They became popular in each school they went in. We also have our own, Aomine Daiki. It's just Kise who stands out so much because of his modelling career."

I nodded. And I think I caught myself smiling again.

Finally, I waved goodbye to my senpais who were still dressing up to go home. I went home ahead of them.

When I neared the gate to go out, I heard panting. Someone's catching their breath! What could've happen? I walked fast to see who was panting.

And I saw Kise-kun catching for his breath. What the hell? Why is he that tired?

"K—Kise-kun…?" I called out.

Then he looked at me, surprised that I was there.

I waited for him to calm himself down and to speak.

"Y—Yo~ (y/n)-cchi~" he finally spoke. And he's grinning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And more importantly, why are you so tired?"

"Ahh…" he finally recovered from panting. "Well, uh, I told you I would pick you up at dismissal… And I totally forgot that I have training today. They didn't allow me to skip training so I trained. And I ran here as soon as we're dismissed, thinking if you're still here…"

W—What? He did that…?

Again, I had to hit him. "_Baka_…!"

This time, he said "ouch" and asked me why I hit him.

"Are you an idiot? Of course, you are! Skip training? Tch. Don't you ever skip your training just… just… just to fulfil your… your… and what if I'm not here anymore? What if I left earlier? _Mou_…"

He just smiled at me. And chuckled. Maybe he's laughing at himself.

"I…" he started. "I don't know why I did that as well…"

Then he smiled at me, a calm and serene smile, and a smile that tells the truth. He looked at me with those calm eyes, calm but sparkling.

For the first time, I felt my jaws lock. I don't know what to say either. But I know, even though I don't see it, that my face is red.

"Let me walk you home," Kise-kun smiled at me.

I sighed, and just nodded.

My phone suddenly beeped. I had to stand up from my bed to get my phone in my bag. I went back to my bed to lie down again and I opened the newly received message.

Speak of the devil, maybe angel is more appropriate.

It was a "goodnight" message.

I smile.

While we were walking home, words were fewer than last time. Could it be that he's tired of talking to me? Or he was just too tired to speak? Whatever the reason was, I also don't know why I haven't spoken a thing.

In front of my apartment, I told him that he can leave me at the spot.

He patted my head before leaving.

I wonder what's up? My heart is throbbing. This isn't like this before. But again, I don't want to expect a lot from a popular guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'll make this fast pace, lol. Thank you for following the story! :) Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Point of View:** Kise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and especially I don't own you.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything more?" I asked (y/n)-cchi.

"You bought too many stuff for me already," she replied back. "That's enough. You should save something for yourself!"

Are you thinking that we're going out already? I'm sorry, but no. It just seems we are, but no.

It's hard to explain right now. But what I know is (y/n)-cchi became my best friend for some reason. And that's what makes it harder to tell her that…

Ever since I walked her home, the cycle continued like that for 6 months. I promised her not to skip training just to go to her school. And she said that she has Volleyball training as well so there's no need for me to rush. Sometimes, she tells me to not to walk her home anymore when we extend our training. She said it was fine. When those time comes, I treat her dessert or something the next day on the way their house. She also introduced me to her parents one time when they saw us walking together. Her parents are very kind. Sometimes, they tell me to visit there on Sundays to have lunch or dinner together. And I do, from time to time. I bring treats. And we hang out there and then. In return, I also introduced her to my parents. That was when she needed to borrow something from me. My dad teased me when I arrived home after walking her home. That's how it's been these few months. And I'm currently happy with it.

Right now, I'm just accompanying her while she shops for groceries that her mom told her to. And yes, I bought her stuff when she looks interested with them.

"Don't you just buy stuff like that!" (y/n)-cchi continues to preach me. I bet she'll stop staring at stuff she wants so I wouldn't buy it.

She suddenly stopped in front of an ice cream machine, put down her things at the customer's table and took her wallet out. "This time, I will treat you."

She was about to open her wallet when somebody pushed her. I don't know what happened but I saw her run. Run after that man. Could it be…

It took me moments before I realized what happened. That man snatched her wallet away! I ran after them.

I saw that she managed to catch up with the guy, fought back, but she stumbled when the guy punched her. The snatcher ran again.

I went to her and helped her stand up. But she worries at her wallet more.

"K—Kise-kun…" (y/n)-cchi stammered, holding on to the part where she was punched. "Please… Our Volleyball club fund is in that wallet…"

So that's why she wanted it back so bad. I look at her. I'm damn worried. I'm starting to panic. But she just smiled at me and nodded, like she was saying she will be fine. So I nodded and started to run after the snatcher. I may not be fast like Aominecchi, but in times like this I have to surpass everything. I ran with all my might until I catch up with that culprit.

I pushed him from the back and we both fall on the ground. He dropped (y/n)-cchi's wallet and the knife he was holding. Good, he won't have something to defend himself. I put his hands in his back and restrained him from moving, though I had to punch him a couple of times. And fortunately, the police responded quickly. They cuffed the culprit and put him in the car, straight to jail. They picked up the stuff he dropped and I said that the wallet was my gi—best friend's.

I quickly ran back to where I last saw (y/n)-cchi. Then I noticed that more people were there than before. Someone was lying on the ground, and there was blood.

My heart pumped harder. Don't tell me…

I ran towards the person who was lying there at the ground, praying that I'm wrong.

But my prayers weren't granted. I saw (y/n)-cchi lying there on the ground, blood at her side. Then I saw that her hand was still on the part where she was… she wasn't just punched! God, she was stabbed! That's why the thief a while ago was holding a knife.

I panic. I called for help. Then someone called for an ambulance. I'm an idiot. I fell on my knees to hug (y/n). I'm an idiot. I just left her there, didn't notice that she was actually hurt. She nodded like she was fine. How much more will she let me worry about her? There's too much blood loss now that the tips of her (h/c) hair are beginning to soak itself with blood.

Finally, the ambulance arrived. I was relieved when the paramedics told me that she was still okay. I asked the ice cream vendor to take care of our stuff first, that I'll return there to get it back afterwards. We rushed to the hospital.

The doctors said that she's just fine, that she just lost a big amount of blood from where she was stabbed so she felt unconscious, that there was nothing serious about it. They had to stitch the stabbed part, though. But overall, she could go home as soon as they're done with the stitching and replacing the blood she lost.

We were about to leave. But I told her to stay a little longer to rest.

"I will pay for the expense you spend here, Kise-kun," are the very first words (y/n) told me after regaining consciousness.

I just looked at her. I can't believe that was the first thing she was thinking about despite what happened.

I begin stroking her hair. I just stared at her. She was just fine, but her (e/c) eyes were tired. But she just smiled at me like always. I hold her hand tightly between my two hands and kissed it.

Again, she just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, Kise-kun…"

I look at her again. Unable to say something. I don't know what to feel. I'm mad at her for not telling me she's stabbed back then. But I'm too relieved to say that. Right now, I'm just happy, too happy, that she's okay.

"I can still watch your game against our school next week, don't worry~" (y/n) sat up and said that.

This time I smiled. All anxiousness faded away from my being. She really knows the right thing to say.

We went to the ice cream shop to get the groceries we bought and went home. She begged me not to tell her parents what just happened to her. She said she doesn't want them to worry. I insisted that I tell them. But she said not to. And that she'll pay for the expense. But I said there's no need for that. But she insists that she would pay.

We arrived in front of their apartment.

I sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. I won't tell your parents, but in return, you don't need to pay me."

She looked at me with resentment and turned around. "J—Just this time. But next time I will definitely pay you the expenses you did for me."

I just chuckled.

"T—Thanks for getting the club fund back…" (y/n) mumbled.

I patted her head and kissed her forehead. "Go take a rest, (y/n)-cchi~"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Fast pace, last chapter, short chapter, written in both point of views. xD Just to end this. :D Thank you for following the story! :) Un-beta-ed. Read and review (if you like) :D

**Pairing:** Kise x Reader

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kise, the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, and especially I don't own you.

* * *

**Point of View:** Kise

I finally completed my _Perfect Copy_. I am now against Aominecchi. I managed to copy his techniques, his skills, his moves. He was also given his fourth foul. One more and he's out. But I didn't expect that he wouldn't stop even with four fouls. That's it. Aominecchi is really strong. Touou still won against Kaijou. Senpai needed to help me stand after the game. Really, losing sucks.

At the locker room, we were all quiet. I quickly fixed my things and went out.

I went at the rooftop of the venue to have some air, fresh air to refresh myself. I still can't stop myself from crying. I set my back on the fence, sat down and relaxed.

I closed my eyes.

Then a little later I heard some footsteps. And they're now near. Then I heard the door at the rooftop flung open. I ignored it. Whoever it was maybe just wants some air, too.

"Kise-kun…" a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw (y/n)-cchi standing in front of me. I've never been so happy after losing a game.

She just smiled at me. I let her. I'm too tired to say something, or to smile.

(Y/n) sat beside me, not saying anything. I think she knows very well just not to say anything. It must be hard for her. She studies at the school we just lost to. But she doesn't know how happy I am that she gives me her very presence.

I cling at her arm, and reached out for her hand, and held it. She just looked at me, and smiled. She lets me. I think she knows that I just want to be with her this time.

That's it. I'm going to do this here and now.

I extended my hand to her face, cupped her chin and caressed her soft lips with my thumb. I can feel her body stiffen at my actions. But I continue.

I lean forward, closer to her face.

I stopped with our face only inches away from each other. I wait for a few seconds on what she will do. But she just stayed at her place. Maybe she's too stunned to move.

I can't take it anymore. I crashed my lips into hers. I promised myself to make my first kiss long. And I did. It took me a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

I smile at my sight. In front of me is a very stunned (y/n), face flushing, eyes wide. Very cute. Very beautiful.

"I love you, (y/n)."

* * *

**Point of View:** You

I cannot believe what just happened. Kise-kun… says…

My heart is beating faster and faster now. What is this…? Why…?

Then I just realized tears were flowing down from my eyes.

I saw Kise-kun worry by the sight of my tears.

"O—Oi… (Y/n)-cchi…" he said, holding my hand tighter. And my heart feels hugged when he said my name.

That's why. That's why I was so happy whenever he comes to pick me up from school and walk me home. That's why I can feel my heart go wild whenever he touches me. That's why I feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter around when Kise-kun does something for me. That's why I felt so glad and relieved that my parents know Kise-kun. That's why I was so shy around his parents whenever I go there. Why didn't I realize it sooner? For months we've known each other, I just realized it now?

Of course I am in love with my best friend!

I hit him again, unable to control my tears and my actions. "I love you, too, you idiot Kise…!"

He scratched his head and I saw him smile and grin at me. His eyes sparkle like crazy.

Kise-kun hugged me, so tight that I think I'm going to lose my breath.

We broke hug. He cupped my face and kissed me again.

This time it was passionate, long, and hot.

Who's an idiot who was too exuberant after losing a game?

* * *

**A/N:** It's finished now! Thank you for reading it until the end. Like I said before, this was supposed to be a one-shot story so it's face-paced. And it was supposed to be written in third-person point of view, but I liked the idea of first-person narration. :) So I wrote it on different chapters. XD Ohoho. Again, thanks for reading the story, and to those who followed and faved this, thanks so much. It's been a while since I wrote one. Tell me your comments~ x'DD I hope you Kise-fans like this~~ :3


End file.
